


Egg

by rainbowthefox



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 5 nights at freddy's, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Foxica, chica x foxy, choxy, fanchild, fnaf - Freeform, foxy x chica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy and Chica have always been a loving couple. They supported, cared for, and loved each other. But, when Chica wakes up one night, she stumbles upon something that'll change their relationship forever. (AU. Foxy/Chica. Foxy. A FNAF fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg

Chica groaned as she clutched at her feathered stomach; doing everything she could to not awake her partner, whom had been too busy snoozing away in bed. She felt a tear come into her eye from the pain that entered her body and she opened one eye to look at Foxy that laid beside her. His back was currently turned to her; wrapped into natural fetal position that he tended to do at night. His light breathing seemed to echo within the silence held between them.

Chica hesitated before quietly opening a drawer out from the nightstand and quickly ran into the bathroom. Once she entered, she washed her face off; resulting in getting most of her feathers drenched. She dried it off with a towel the best she could as she groaned; placing a hand to her stomach as she felt another cramp enter her feathered body. She placed a hand over her beak; doing everything she could to drain out any noises she made.

Bonnie’s ears were sensitive and he could sense even the most delicate of sounds. And who knew if he was nearby?

A few more unbearable pains rose within her stomach and she felt a noise escape from her throat. She placed a hand to the bathroom wall as she used the other to clutch her stomach; slowly sitting on the ground in hopes of decreasing the pain. Tears started to pile in her eyes as she saw blood start to stain the bathroom floor. The walls around her seemed to spin as another unbearable pain started pounding inside her head.

The next few minutes flew by for Chica, and, before she knew it, she was throwing up in the toilet bowel before her. Cramps continued to spread throughout her body as she grit her teeth in order to prevent from screaming. The pain never seemed to cease as the blood continued to pile around her. A faint clunk was heard after a few moments and Chica felt some of the pain had left. When her purple eyes glanced down, she noticed an egg wobbling on the floor; the blood dripping off from it as it continued to stain the tiles beneath it.

The chicken felt another noise come out from her throat as the tears piled up in her eyes; immediately placing her hand over her beak as she laid down on the floor. She clutched her bloody legs closer to her body as she laid beside the egg; the tears falling off from her face and onto the floor. She found herself whimpering as the pain started to subside.

She must’ve made enough noise for Bonnie to hear since she heard the familiar light tap of his feet running to the bathroom door. When she glanced up, Freddy and Bonnie were giving her concerned looks. It didn’t take long for them to notice the egg. When they did, they exchanged glances.

Chica closed her eyes, feeling another tear escape from her eye.

Foxy…


End file.
